


Set Up

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [255]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, Canon-ish, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Caroline catches Klaus being the ultimate stalker and she is NOT amused
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [255]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Set Up

Oh, she wanted to claw his eyes out. But she was in public and generally had a _grip_ , so she kept a tight rein on her monster. “I,” she bit out through gnashed teeth, “am on a _date_. What the _hell_ are you doing here?”

Klaus just leaned back in her date’s chair, daring to pour himself a glass of wine. “Eager, aren’t we? I thought our dinner wasn’t until nine.”

“ _Our_ dinner?" Blinking, she seriously considered murdering Rebekah, who kindly offered to set her up with a vampire she knew was in town. Ever in need of new friends as she explored the world on her own, Caroline had agreed. Apparently, the offer was far _too_ kind to be believed. "I’m never shopping with your sister again. I can’t believe she did this. I can’t believe _you_ -”

Smirking, he held up a defensive hand. “I’m as surprised as you are, sweetheart,” he said. “A sight more delighted, though.”

Caroline reached across the table to snatch the drink from his hand and down it herself; she never did like that she could hurt his feelings. “I just wasn’t expecting…you.”

That, at least, made him smile again. “Are you ever?”

Her own lips quirked up, her head shaking in both answer and exasperation. “You’re buying.”


End file.
